The Beast Inside
by Paige'slibrary
Summary: What do you get when you keep evil thoughts and a mysterious power hidden for three years? A pink-haired 19 year old who only has his blonde friend to keep him anchored to reality. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Look at me in a different category. If you don't know me, I usually write fan fictions about cartoons. But I really fell in love with this show, so I've decided to write one. It may not be the best, but I gave it my all! So I hope you all enjoy. (Note: my first chapter is usually the most confusing and boring. Just a heads-up. :^) ) Enjoy!**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 **/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\**

It's been almost two years since Lucy Heartfillia has joined the guild, Fairy Tail. She has kept her promise to herself, and with the help of her teammates, she has bought her mansion back. She felt it was only right that she should reside in the house, to look after it since her father was gone. Most of her maids and other workers have come back to watch over the house when she was away on jobs. When she was at home with them, Lucy was in her fancy dresses, looking nice for her friends. When Lucy came home, the atmosphere completely changed. There seemed to be lighter in every room. Yes, Lucy did miss her father, but she like this change in attitude. Though, the silence was a little eerie for her tastes.

But when Lucy visited her guild mates at the guildhall, she was dressed in her usual gear. Speaking of which, Lucy has just entered the hall, opening its wooden doors to find it like it usually is: in ruins due to the boy's fights. She smiled to herself. Nothing has changed. At least, not for her.

/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\

Landing a successful punch to one of his guild mate's face, Natsu Dragneel smiled towards his teammate who was standing by the door. While off guard, Gray kicked Natsu in his gut.

"What the heck ice-princess!" Natsu turned to his frienemy with fire in his eyes.

"It's called a fight flame-head! And you started it." Gray replied coolly throwing another punch at his pink-haired friend. Though, it was blocked and gray was knocked off his feet. Leaving the brawl, he jogs over to Lucy. He couldn't wait to tell her about the job he chose. Ever since Lucy bought back her house, their team has been taking less-paying jobs due to Lucy not having to pay rent anymore. Though, Natsu and his blue-flying cat are running low on food money and this job fits the bill for a hefty pay.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu called happily.

"Hey Natsu. What's the fight about this time?" She said while crossing her arms. Natsu rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder. Since Natsu had left the fight, the dust has been settling and the men have been separating off into their corners of the guildhall.

"Oh you know, something I did." Natsu replied, smirking. He grabs her wrist and drags her to the bar where the beautiful Mirajane stood.

"Hey you two! Is there a job you have in mind?" She asked gleefully, her signature smile on her face. Natsu grinned and reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and slammed it on the table. He smiled at Mirajane while she read over the job. The job he picked had to deal with wizard that used god-slayer magic. He rules a town that was captured. The trick, it was a hidden city. The client is a citizen who has been saving up money to hire wizards to set his city free. The client states that he would explain the details later. "Alright! Approved." She says happily. Natsu smiles back and grabs Lucy's wrist again and drags her to her house.

/\\\\\/\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright Lucy! You've got 20 minutes to pack! I'll be back by then!" Natsu says to Lucy has he runs off with Happy. As they get further away, Lucy could here their excited voices. "You ready Happy?!"

"Aye sir!

/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\

In exactly 20 minutes, Natsu had shown up at her door with his travel pack on. She grabs her bag and meets her partner outside.

"Ready Luce?" Natsu says.

"Yup! Are we taking the train there?" She asks. A sick look comes over Natu's face.

"Yes." He grumbles. But then he perks up. "But it'll only be for about an hour." He holds out one of his hands. "Let's go!" He says happily. Lucy can't help but smile at his smile.

"Alright!"

 **/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\**

 **Yup. That was the first chapter. Again, my first couple chapters don't make sense since I'm still working out the small details of the story. If you're interested in any of my other stories, you know where you can find them. :^) But anyway, thanks for reading and commenting.**

 **R &R!**

 **ROCK GOD OVER!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ascension

**No opening authors notes today.**

 **~ I do NOT own** _ **Fairy Tail~**_

 **/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/**

An hour later, the duo stood in front of a run-down town where the train had dropped them off. Ever seen an old western movie? Well, that's what the town looked like. The buildings resembled shacks and there was no one in sight. It looked like no one had been there in a while. Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist again and they started walking into town. As Lucy looked around she thought, _'Is this the town that needs to be saved? There seems to be no one here.'_ Though, Natsu seemed to know where they were supposed to go.

By now, they reached the center of the town. There, was a circular booth that had two signs. On one side of the circle, it read " _INFO."_ On the other, it said _"TICKETS."_ As all of the other buildings, the booth looked like it had not been touch for several months or even years. Lucy felt Natsu tug on her wrist, letting her know that she had to move a little faster. She could tell that he was getting excited about the mission. Lucy knew that he was probably getting anxious to start. Too bad she liked to sightsee.

"Hey Natsu, what's this town called? Is this the city with all of the invisible people?" She asked.

"Nope. Remember, our client said he would be meeting us somewhere outside of the city so he would not be caught. This town is called _'Suteru.'_ No one's been here for about eight months." He said. Natsu suddenly took a sharp turn behind one of the buildings. Behind it was an actual shack. Natsu knocked on the shed's door in a pattern: 1 knock then a pause, then 2 more knocks, a pause, and then 1 last knock. The door sounded like it was being unlocked, and it slowly creaked open. Natsu grabbed hold of her wrist and they rushed down the stairs. At the bottom was another door: Though this one was made of steel. Her partner raised his fist to knock on the door again, but it opened before he could. There stood a man in his early 50s, in an old dusty, brown suit. His graying hair was made up in a poorly, done comb-over. He pulled them into the poorly lit room.

"Come!" He said as he did. He took a seat in a dusty red armchair. The duo both took their seats in a brown loveseat.

"Hello sir!" Natsu said gleefully. "I'm Natsu and the blonde is Lucy. And we're from Fairy Tail!" He introduced.

"Thank you for accepting my request." The stranger said. "My name is Mr. Todashi. And here's what you have to do to save my people."

/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\

A half-hour later, the duo headed back towards the center of town. Mr. T explained to them that they need to travel through a different city to reach the invisible one. Though, they must stay hidden so no guards will see them. Once they reach the invisible city. They must locate the former mayor, and take him to the dictator. Where they must kill him. The dictator. At first, Lucy thought this was rather frightening, but she must accept the job to help the people.

They reached the circular booth again. Natsu jumps over the counter and presses a button from underneath the counter. A glass tube rose from the ground. In the tube, was a red chair. Natsu held out his hand to help Lucy into the chamber. Lucy accepted it, and sits down next to him in the chair. The glass tube seals. Lucy rested her arm on one of the armrests, and so did Natsu with the other. They sat in silence for a minute or two when metal binds clamped their wrists down. A female's voice echoed throughout the tube as walls came up around them.

" _Ascension will commence in ten, nine, eight…"_ The voice continued its countdown.

"Ascension?" Lucy asked in panic.

" _Three, Two, one…Ascension."_ Their rocket ship blasted into the air. Lucy sat in shock as they rose high and higher into the air. Natsu let out an occasional "Whoop." He loved it. Suddenly, with a flash of white light, they broke into the clouds. The females voice came back on. _"Halleluiah."_

Lucy looked through the small porthole that acted as their only window. She gasped at what she saw. It was a beautiful floating city.

 **/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for any mistakes… I was a little distracted while writing this so it may not be the best. I hope you guys like it, I am open to suggestions. I also plan on starting a new story really soon if people like this one. (I've got so many ideas for this category and other ones.)**

 **Speaking of which, it would be really helpful if you could check out the other stuff I've written so far. Thanks guys!**

 **R &R**

 **ROCK GOD OVER!**


	3. Chapter 3: The City of Columbia

**OK, here we go.**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 **\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\/\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\**

Lucy gasped when she looked out the window of their rocket ship. It was a beautiful floating city. The buildings seemed to be glowing a golden light with the sun hitting them. Straight ahead, behind all of the other floating buildings, there was a huge golden statue in the shape of an angel. For our audience, the town resembled what a town would look like in the late 1800s.

The duo grunted as their capsule finally landed on the ground, rather harshly. When the doors opened, they realized that they landed in a 'welcoming center.' It was basically a medium-sized shack with a man handing out different flyers and pamphlets. They were standing on a street made of cobblestone. The path leading into a circle where a beautiful fountain stood. Then the path straightened out again, leading into the city. A banner was stretched across the walkway above their heads. It read:

 _'Welcome to our beautiful city of Columbia!'_

The sign read. They glanced at each other, and continued their walk through town. Lucy gaped at all of the beautiful sights and smells. The buildings seemed to glow in the midday light. There were people milling about in the street, going about their daily business. Whatever that may be, Lucy didn't know. The citizens of Columbia were dressed in attire that was worn in the 1900s. The duo defiantly looked out of place. Though, no one seemed to be paying attention to them. They were walking down a street that was titled, _Main Street,_ that was lined with shops and vendors.

Obviously, there were many magic vendors here, trying to sell the citizens on the idea. The wizards were conjuring many spells that created an array of light, that looked like streamers. They smile at their awestruck audience. Lucy found herself being drawn to a near-by vendor who was demonstrating his light magic. She was staring at him (along with others) for about 3 minutes until Natsu realized she wasn't at his side, and pulled her away. They continued down Main Street until Natsu took a sharp turn onto another street named, ' _DeWit Ave.'_

"Where are we going, Natsu?" Lucy asked. He had grabbed her hand and started to speed up his pace.

"We're going to get information on the city." He smiled a mischievous grin. "Let's hope I get to bash some heads in." He was oblivious to the glare he was getting from Lucy.

"Natsu! Don't you remember what our employer said? Lay low."

"Yeah, yeah." He huffed. He pulled her into a bar and lead them to the bar. The duo took a seat on their barstools. Soon, a bartender came over and smiled at them.

"What can I get 'ya?" He asked, looking at Natsu.

"A bottle of beer and a side of hot sauce." The bartender shrugged his shoulders. He then turned his attention to Lucy, looking her up and down. Natsu instantly felt his body heat go up. He _did not_ like how this man was looking at Luce.

"And for your, pretty friend?" He asked, smirking at Lucy. Before Lucy could answer, Natsu did for her.

"She'll just have a water."

Lucy glanced at him with a suspicious look, but he decided to ignore it. The bartender came back with their drinks and set them down. When Lucy reached for hers, the bartenders eyes widened. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, examining her right hand.

"Fairy Tail?" He whispered. He released her, and looked at them sternly. "Quickly, follow me." The duo complied. They soon found themselves situated in the bar's back room, sitting on barrels facing their bartender.

"So," the man asked, "You guys from Fairy Tail?"

"Heck yeah!" Natsu yelled. Lucy sighed and slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Natsu...what happened to staying quiet?" The bartender pulled his arms up in surrender.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm on your side."

/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/

Ten minutes later, Lucy was holding a map to the invisible city. The duo grinned at the bartender in thanks.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from the costumer area. Before anyone in the back room could react, a guard bursted in and sent a bullet, straight through the bartenders head.

 **/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/**

 **So there you go. Yay. Happy Fourth of July!**

 **(And yes, I do realize it was short.)**

 **P.S I will be really happy if someone gets my references.**

 **Please Read & Review! **

**:^)**


	4. Chapter 4- The Chase

**What's up? I am back for another update!:) Enjoy...**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 **\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/**

Lucy shrieked at the sight of the blood protruding from the bartender's forehead. Natsu grabbed her hand and lead her out the door. He started to panic at the sight of about 30 guns pointed at them. As they ran, Lucy pocketed the map and let herself be pulled away by Natsu. They were now bolting down Main street. Natsu sniffed the air and took a sharp turn. The guards were following closely behind. Lucy looked at the sign that they had paced. She looked at Natsu, who was sniffing the air and had a goofy look on his face. ' _I know that face.'_ She thought to herself. It was the look of hunger. According to the sign they had passed, they were heading towards the Boardwalk.

"Natsu," She questioned, "Are actually thinking about food at a time like this!?" She yelled at him. He grinned back at her.

"Of course Luce!" She rolled her eyes. She looked back at the guards following them. One of them was aiming for her friend's head.

"Uh, Natsu?" Due to Natsu's sensitive hearing, he heard the safety click off. He panicked, looking for a way out. Locating a puddle of oil, he grinned. He planned to take another sharp left to a fire escape. Natsu lit his hand on his fire and threw it over his shoulder, the puddle now engulfed in flames. The guards screamed in pain and only about eight were following them. On the other street, a muscular man also dragging a young woman behind him in a blue dress with guards chasing them, gave him an angry look.

"Hey! I was going to use that?" The man grunted in pain as he was shot in the shoulder. Both Lucy and Natsu winced at the sight.

"Booker here!" The young woman said, handing him a health kit. Natsu turned to climb the fire escape, leaving the other two to keep going. Natsu made sure Lucy was still behind him. He helped her up unto the roof. They were standing on a tall building that over looked the make-shift beach that Columbia made. Lucy was so focused on the scenery, it took her a second to realize that a gun shot sounded. She gasped as Natsu's figure dropped onto one knee in pain. He clutched his shoulder. She knelt down. She then glared at the man who shot him, his fellow officers now reaching the top of the building. Lucy reached for her keys.

"Open, gate of the ram! Aries!" She shouted. In a puff of pink, Aries stood in front of the duo.

"You summoned me Miss?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah, get them!" She yelled, pointing at the guards. Who were to busy looking at both Aries and Lucy with dreamy looks. She hugged Natsu tighter. His eyes were still closed in pain.

"Yes Ma'am!" Aries shouted. She created pink clouds that blinded the guards.  
"Yeah!" Lucy shouted in praise. Suddenly, there was a horrible high-pitched screech. Aries squeaked in fear and disappeared in a pink puff of smoke.

"Aries!" Lucy yelled, holding her arm out to her. But it was too late. Only one guard stood. HE wiped the smoke out of his eyes and looked at her with a furious look.

"What kind of vigor does that?" He asked in a gruff voice. He then shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter. Folks like you need to stay out of people's business." The man held a gun up to them. The terrible screech sounded again. From far away, the other duo that Lucy saw earlier stepped through a weird, portal thing.

"Dammit! Elizabeth, open the tear!" The burly man said to the younger women. When they disappeared, Lucy looked towards the sky with an eyebrow raised.

' _What...is that?"_ She thought to herself. Then she saw the creature as it came below the clouds. She stared in terror. It was a giant, metal bird! Its yellow eyes seemed to focus on them, then turn red. It screeched in anger. Lucy held Natsu closer to her chest.

"Natsu..." She said in worry. The bird suddenly flew to dive-bomb them. Lucy gripped Natsu in protection. "Natsu!" She yelled. His eyes creaked open.

' _How'd did one little bullet hurt me so much?'_ He thought to himself. His looked to his left shoulder, where blood was still leaking from his wound.

"Lucy?" He said in a rasp. He felt her behind him, hugging him from behind. Natsu felt Lucy's grip tighten. His eyes widened as a giant bird flew towards them. In shock, he stood up and stood protectively in front of her. "Fire Dragon, Roar!" He yelled, fire blasting from his mouth. The bird was engulfed in flames. Lucy smiled at his success. But it soon fell. The bird was completely unharmed and closer to them.

"Natsu!" She screamed as the bird used it's feet to hit them off of the roof. Lucy flew through the air almost unconscious.

"No, no! Luce!" Lucy heard Natsu yelled. He was a little above her. She looked down and saw they were falling into the ocean, which was a long way away. She looked at him and reached for her friend.

"Natsu!" She screamed. Both of their screams filled the air as them, and a couple pieces of debris fell into the ocean.

 **/\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\/\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\\\/**

 **And there you go! Chapter four is up. Hopefully the next one will be up soon.**

 **And for all of you who got my reference, you... you are my friends now. :)**

 **Sorry for any mistakes! (I sometimes make a lot because I'm too lazy to look back.)**

 **Please review.**

 **P.S I do NOT own Bioshock Infinite.**

 **:^)**


	5. Chapter 5- The Voice

**Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviews. Here's another update. Also** , I **think I'm going to publish another story soon. Pretty soon.**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 **/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\**

Natsu felt something pressing up and down on his chest. He coughed up water and groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lucy smile at him.

"Hey." He said. She giggled slightly at him. His vision began fading.

As Lucy observed her friend lose consciousness, she looked around to get her surroundings. After their fall, Lucy dragged Natsu to the shore and tried to restore his breathing. The duo was now situated at the shore of a beach that was occupied by other couples and families. Though, none of them seemed to care about the two teens falling into the ocean. She wrung out one of her pigtails, both of them still soaking wet. Then she remembered the map in her pocket.

She reached into pocket, glad to find it still there. Though, it was soaking wet. Lucy crawled a little way away from Natsu, to be more in the sun. She unfolded the map and laid it out in the sand. Luckily, the ink on the paper wasn't that splotched. She located where they were, and then located where they needed to get.

Meanwhile, Natsu was regaining his strength. Lately, he's been feeling kind of…off. I mean, he knew he was a strong mage. Heck, Natsu thought he was the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail. But, there was a new power within him. Something, dangerous. He feels as if he might accidentally kill someone with this new power. But the only thing that anchors him to reality seems to be _Lucy._ Natsu would never admit out loud (yet) that he had feelings for his best friend. But he couldn't help but love her personality, her laugh, her strength, not to mention her alluring body, and just _her._

Natsu let out a groan again and felt for the gunshot wound on his shoulder. Instead of feeling sticky blood, he felt the softness of cloth. He looked down to see a blue cloth wrapped around his shoulder. He sat up, searching for Lucy. When he found her, she was a couple of feet away from him, looking at the map. Her left sleeve was torn. He gave a small smile, and then stood up. He put a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Natsu! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" Her annoyed look softened. "Are you feeling better?" She asked him. He gave her a goofy grin.

"Of course Luce! I'm me!" Lucy just rolled her eyes at him. She then pointed off to the right.

"The map said that we should head towards a town named ' _Shanty Town.'_ It's somewhere inside _Fink_ industries. That's where we'll find the city." She said with a smile. Lucy then pocketed her map again.

"Alright! Lead the way!" He said cheerfully. Then they were off.

 _~o0O0o~_

' _Power. You_ need _it. Who cares about people and your little Nakama? All you need to do, is_ kill _her.'_

Natsu growled at the voice in his head. Lucy looked back at him.

"You alright back there, Natsu?" she asked him. He grinned back at her.

"Yup!" They continued on their path. Natsu's attention was drawn to a bar at the end of the street.

"Lucy…" He whined. "Can we get something to eat?" Lucy sighed in annoyance.

"Really Natsu? Is that all you can think about?" She asked him. He gave her the "puppy dog" look. She sighed again.

"Fine. But only for a couple of minutes." She said. Natsu ran ahead of her and grabbed her wrist, jogging joyfully towards the bar. They sat down at a booth. Natsu was already looking over the menu with an excited look. Lucy, however, was keen on getting information. She looked over to the bar where the bartender was busy cleaning the top. She grinned when she noticed the 'HELP WANTED' sign at the end of the bar.

"I'll be right back." She said to Natsu. Who just waved her off, to busy looking at the menu. Lucy walked over to the bartender and smiled at him.

"Hello sir! I saw your help wanted sign. Could I help you out?" The bartender looked her up in down, (to which Lucy inwardly rolled her eyes,) and replied.

"Sure pretty lady. Here's a tray." He shoved a tray towards her and motioned to all of the customers. Lucy smirked.

' _Time to get some info.'_

 **/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/**

 **Thanks for reading! I apologize for any mistakes. You know me. XD**

 **Another note- I do NOT own Bioshock Infinite.**

 **Have a great day! (Since I'm updating this at 12:30 in the morning.**

 **:^)**


	6. Chapter 6- The Currency's everwhere!

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews! They're really awesome.**

 **I want to say thanks to some reviewers,.**

 _ **~R~**_

 _ **IceMageNinjaTalia**_

 _ **Wolves silver wind**_

 _ **Johnny Spectre**_

 **Thanks again!**

 **On to this chapter!**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 **/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\**

On the inside, Lucy was exhausted. But on the outside, she showed sweetness and politeness. She had spent almost an hour "working" in this bar, gathering information. She hadn't discovered much, but now she knew which direction they were heading, and what they were going to do when they got there. When she returned to the bartender, she smiled at him. Saying nothing, she placed the tray down and walked off to Natsu. Natsu had been busy burying himself in food. Lucy sighed in exhaustion as she slid into the booth. Natsu paused in his feeding.

"So, how'd it go?" Lucy was about to snap at him until she realized the feast in front of her.

"How much did this cost?" She asked. Her partner just shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Where'd you get that much money?" She asked instead.

"The stuff's everywhere." As Lucy looked around, she realized the he was right. The currency was just lying around the place unattended. She sighed for the umpteenth time, and eyed Natsu's food.

"Are you almost done? I kind of want to get this job over with."

"Yeah, let's go!" He exclaimed while getting up. He grabbed her wrist and led her out of the bar.

 _~oO0Oo~_

The duo was now walking side-by-side down the streets of the beautiful city.

"Alright Natsu, what exactly is our game plan?" Lucy asked Natsu. He led her towards the side of the street where there were more people and lowered his voice. He didn't want to risk the guards overhearing their conversation.

"We do what Mr. T told us to do. Find the former mayor, rescue him, then go and kill Comstock. Then we get to go home with a big reward!" He said happily.

"Ok. But how will we get to the mayor without being shot?" She asked him.

"Easy; they try to shoot us, I'll burn them alive." He grinned at her and Lucy grinned back.

 _~oO0Oo~_

 _"Burn them alive? How about rip off their heads, or murder them. You can't ignore me, Natsu. You need power. Then you can become stronger than anyone. Erza, Gray, even your worthless Master."_

 _"With this power, you can destroy anything, and anyone. At the end of this pointless quest, you will be able to choose your fate: Stay puny and weak with your pathetic guild, or give into the power and take over the world. And that pretty blonde friend of yours? Kill her. Then you'll gain the power of the heavens."_

 _"Join me Natsu. Give into your fate."_

 _~oO0Oo~_

Natsu awoke to Lucy using her elbow to jab him in the stomach.

"Wake up." She harshly whispered to him. The duo had boarded onto a sky trolley-thing, which lifted them up to a different floating island. It was loaded with people hoping for work. For the first ten minutes, he kept groaning and complaining to Lucy about wanting to puke. To silence him, Lucy had knocked him out. But now, Lucy had gotten him awake now and they were staring at the island they were headed to. It had a huge sign stating, "Welcome to FINKTON." The two looked at each other with questioning looks. Ten more minutes later, they were off the trolley. Natsu wanted to kiss the ground. He hated his motion sickness."

Lucy, not wanting to cause a scene, lifted him by his arm and hoisted him to his feet.

"Come on Natsu, let's get this over with." Natsu had now returned to his normal state.

"Alright! Let's go Luce!" He said. Natsu was about to grab her hand again and pull her to the entrance, when he caught the eye of one of the guards. The guard was giving him the stink eye. Natsu calmed down and let go of Lucy's hand. He hooked their arms together instead. Lucy raised an eyebrow towards him but didn't question it. He then led her to the front door.

 **/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/**

 **All right, all done! Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry if it was bad. XD**

 **Also, sorry for any mistakes. We all make them.**

 **Also, I feel as if my story is getting boring and/or confusing. So any suggestions would be awesome!**

 **Also, the other story that I want to publish will be out soon. I have to work out stuff for it.**

 **Well, anyway, thanks for reading.**

 **:^)**


	7. Chapter 7- Option 2, Stealth

Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Thanks for your reviews!

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 **/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/**

The office reeked of men's cologne and dirt. Something the duo was not expecting. The two glanced at each other as they walked up to a desk. Natsu was about to speak, when Lucy held a hand in front of his mouth. She cleared her throat at the man at the desk.

"Excuse me." She said. The man didn't even look up. Lucy tried to hide her scowl. "Um, excuse me, sir? I was wondering if we could head down to the um, place?" Lucy asked. Natsu had put his hand to his mouth, trying to contain his laughter. "Um, sir! In a bit of a rush here." She said. The man finally looked up from the papers he was reading, giving her the stink eye.

"Yeah? Whada you want lady?" He said. Lucy tried to hide the tick mark forming in her forehead.

"I was wondering if we could go into Finkton." Lucy smiled at him. The Man just jutted his chin towards a robot that was repeating a sentence over and over again.

"If you listen to the robot, lady, you should know." The man averted his eyes again to his paperwork." Natsu finally let out a snicker and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, guiding her away from the desk.

"Thanks man!" He said over his shoulder. The duo reached a robot, machine thing, which was behind the glass waving at the sad people.

"We're sorry! There are no jobs open. You here that? No jobs!" It said. Lucy pouted.

"Now how are we supposed to get in?" Lucy wailed. Natsu as the crowd dispersed. Natsu looked around the waiting area with a bored look on his face.

' _Just calm down Luce.'_ Natsu thought to himself.

" _ **Isn't she so annoying?"**_ The voice spoke in his head. " _ **But don't worry. You can kill her later. There's more havoc to cause."**_ The voice seemed to leave him. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling ok Natsu? You're really pale." Lucy moved her hand to his forehead. "You look sick." She said. Natsu nervously stepped away and held up a reassuring hand.

"No! I'm fine!" He said. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You're not 'all fired up?'" She said, arms crossed. Natsu glanced around the room, looking for a way out. Why? He didn't know. His eyes finally landed on an "employees only" sign. There was a broken lock at the foot of the door. He smiled to himself.

"Hey Luce!" He said, raising an arm to point towards the door. "I think I found our way to the invisible people!" The pink-haired boy said. Lucy threw a hand over his mouth.

"Hey! Keep it down! I can't afford losing this job. I need rent money." She scolded him in a hushed voice. Following his hand, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the employee elevator.

 _ **~oO0Oo~**_

"Come on Luce? When are we going to run into some one? I'm itchin' for a fight!" Natsu whispered to Lucy. Lucy sighed. When they first got off the elevator, there were guards walking around. Lucy had immediately pulled Natsu behind a stack of boxes. Natsu had asked why she had done that, but she just sighed and gave him two options: Just barge in and burn every one to ash? Or play it stealthy and "don't attract any attention?" To Natsu's dismay, they chose Lucy's option: stealth.

She snapped her head in his direction.

"I don't know, Natsu!" She face palmed. "You know, not every encounter has to be a fight." She said. Natsu smiled at her.

"I know. But, it's fun!" Lucy face palmed again. Then, she held her index finger to her lips, and signaled him to keep moving. They needed to get Shanty Town. There, they will find the entrance to the invisible city.

 **/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\**

 **Ok. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **My new story should be coming out soon. I just have like, two others to update. (I actually did finish two of my stories! I'm proud. XD)**

 **R &R!**

 **:^)**


	8. Chapter 8- A Wall?

**Hey guys! Happy August. (It pains me to say that.) I'm sorry that I took an unexpected break, but now I am back.**

 **I'll explain more about updates in the end. But really quick, I just want to say thank you to all of the views that I got last month. For the month of July, I got about 8,112 views. In total (across all stories) that's over 46,284 views. So thank you.**

 **Anyway, on with the update!**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 _ **o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**_

Natsu let out a long sigh. It felt like they were sneaking around for hours. (When in reality, it was only about ten minutes. But finally, _finally,_ the duo got to the doors of 'Shanty Town.' Natsu was the first to stand up. He did, cracking his back muscles as he did so. He held up his foot to kick down the floor.

"Alright Luce, here we go!" He said. Lucy sighed and grabbed his arm before he could kick, throwing him off balance. She held her finger to her lips again and then pointed to a silver object on the floor; the lock. Lucy then returned her finger to her lips as she passed through the doors first.

"I'm gonna cut that finger off one of these times." Natsu grumbled to himself. He then followed her through the doors.

 _~o0O0o~_

As soon as Lucy stepped inside, she could feel her heart wrench. There were homeless people sitting around on worn mattress, looking up at them with sad eyes. She only realized that she had slowed down when Natsu gave her a little nudge. She looked up in his eyes and saw what she expected; Sadness and hurt. Hurt because he knew that they both wanted to help. But couldn't. His dark eyes told her that this was not their fight. She looked at the brick road beneath her feet. _'He is right.'_ She thought to herself. Her head still low, she continued down the path. Then, there was a soft sound of movement.

Lucy glanced behind her, and smiled. Natsu had some bread (from who knows where) tucked up into his sleeve and was breaking off small pieces. The beggars scrambled to catch what the pink-haired man was giving them before the guards could see. They bowed their heads in silent thanks before sneaking back to their spots. Natsu caught up with Lucy, who still stood with a smile on her face. Natsu glanced at the guards, who seemed to not notice the duo's presence.

"What's with that weird smile on your face?" He asked. Lucy pouted at him.

"I'm not weird." She said. Natsu gave her a goofy smile and patted her on the shoulder, continuing forward. "You're the one that's weird." She said quietly to herself, a small blush dusting her cheeks.

 _~o0O0o~_

After walking for a good fifteen minutes through Shanty Town, the duo were now back in their original formation; Lucy up front with the map, and a bored looking Natsu following her.

 _"Can't you feel the rage?"_ The dark voice said within him. Natsu shook his head, trying to rid himself of the voice. " _Look at you. You're so weak. Just run to the fool who runs this place, burning everyone in your way, and kill him. Then, you can finish of the girl. That celestial magic must taste good. Go on, kill like the monster you are!"_ The voice yelled.

"No!" Natsu shouted back. Lucy whirled around in surprise at his sudden outburst.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" She asked slowly, nearing him. He took a step back. ' _I'm not a monster.'_ He thought. _'I would never hurt Lucy.'_ Her voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Natsu?" He gave her a toothy grin. Yeah Lucy! Everything's fine." He then strolled ahead of her.

"Lucy? What happened to Luce? Obviously something's up." She said to no one in particular.

"Oi! Lucy! You comin' or what?" He asked/yelled, waving a head over his head. Lucy nodded.

"Coming!"

 _~o0O0o~_

Another ten minutes in silence passed. Natsu was just looking at the worn down or closed off buildings that they passed, following Lucy. He tried to stop himself from breaking every soldiers neck as he passed by them. It didn't help that the children kept looking at him (and the guards) with hungry eyes. Natsu was still fuming when he ran into Lucy's back.

"Whoops sorry Luce." But she didn't seem to notice. She kept glancing at the map then back up. Natsu turned his attention to what she was looking at. It was a brick wall. "Um, Luce? Why are we stopping?" She looked at her surroundings in confusion.

"It's supposed to be here." She mumbled to herself.

"What?" Natsu said, leaning over her shoulder. She was right, they followed the path exactly and they were suppose to end up at a door that led into the city. But, there was nothing but a brick wall. "Well," He breathed, "it _is_ supposed to be a _secret_ city." He paused. ' _Strawberries.'_ He thought. He immediately scooted away from his team mate. Lucy walked closer to the brick wall.

"I don't get it." She said quiet. She put a hand on the wall. She felt powerful magic energy radiating from behind the wall. She jumped back. ' _W-what was that?'_ She thought. She glanced at Natsu, who was staring at her with curiosity. She took his hand, which resulted in him blushing at the sudden contact. She placed his palm on the wall and held it there. She glanced at him, slowly taking her hand away.

"Can't you feel it?"

"Y-yeah." He said, nodding. There was a moment of silence.

"Well?" She asked.

"What?" He asked in confusion. She sighed.

"Do what you do best!" She said. There was another pause. She sighed louder. "Light the damn wall on fire!"

"O-oh yeah!" He proceeded to do so. He heated his hand, an orange aura surrounding it. Soon, the bricks surrounding his hand glowed a red/orange. And it left a hole. Behind the wall, there was just a slab of steel. "What is it? Another wall?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"It's not a wall, it's a door! Burn it some more!" She said.

"Hey!" A harsh voice yelled. "What are you doing over there! No civilians aloud!" It was a soldier. The duo's backs were facing him.

"Faster Natsu!" Lucy whispered. Natsu heated his hand even more. The guard raised an eyebrow, clicking the safety off.

"Hey! You two listening to me?" He asked. More of the wall began to crumble. The guard's eyes widened. "Hey! Stop right there!" He blew a whistle. More guards ran up into the clearing out of no where. The two slowly turned around.

"Natsu," she whispered, reaching for her keys. "Get through the wall." Natsu slowly turned back around.

"Hey!" A guard yelled, pointing a gun at Natsu.

"Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" In a flash of light, there stood the celestial spirit.

"How may I help you princess?" She asked while bowing.

"Where'd that lady come from?" A man asked. Another man answered.

"Doesn't matter. Blow them to smithereens!" Before the army of about a hundred men pulled the trigger, a trench appeared and swallowed them up. Virgo appeared by Lucy's side again.

"Is that enough to please you? Or do I need punishment?" She asked. Lucy laughed nervously.

"No, but thanks for your help!" She said. In another flash of golden light, she was gone. A gun shot was heard. Luckily, it missed Lucy but it got her attention. A couple of soldiers were still standing. Lucy frowned and got out her whip and called Taurus. She dodged and attacked along side the bull. Then there was only one left. Natsu appeared at Lucy's side.

"Luce! I got through the door! You were right." He lit his hand ablaze. "And now, I'm all fired up." His face fell a little at the sight of only one guard. "Aw come on Luce! You could've left me one guy!" The cowardly guard just stood there shaking in his boots.

"Well sorry for making sure you didn't get shot!" Lucy retorted as she closed Taurus's gate. The guard moved his hand shakily toward his neck where a golden whistle rested. He blew into it, a loud high-pitched noise was produced. Natsu immediately covered his ears with a shout of pain. (Due to his sensitive ears, of course.)

"Natsu!" She said. The ground started to rumble and Lucy groaned. "More?" She asked to the sky. Suddenly, it got intensely hot. And it wasn't from Natsu. The team looked up at their new challenge. Two hundred soldiers were standing behind a guy in a fire suit, and a guy in an electrical suit. Lucy gulped.

"Well Natsu, here's your share." Natsu grinned.

"Right." He stood up and went in front of Lucy. "Alright boys, come at me!" He said, lighting both his hands ablaze. The fire man was the first to move. It shot a wave of fire at the duo. Natsu just smirked at the mans foolishness. He swallowed the fire.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly." He said in happiness.

"W-what was that?" Murmurs came from the guards. That captain got their attention again.

"Doesn't matter! Charge!" They all cam eat him with spinning sky-hooks, clubs, and guns. Natsu just stood his ground. Behind him, Lucy summoned Leo and Scorpio. The battle commenced.

~ _o0O0o~_

The team _may_ have over looked the possibility of them being out numbered. Scorpio shot blasts of sand that would blind his enemies while Leo stood in front of Lucy, who was also fighting with her whip, punching enemies left and right. And Natsu, well, let's just say he was having a blast. He left a trail of burnt enemies where ever he went.

They thought everything was going well, when Lucy felt pain surge through out her head.

"No. Not now." She whined as her spirits began to slowly fade away.

"Lucy!" Leo yelled when he completely fade away. Lucy had run out of power. She tried to stumble away from the fight when there was a huge rumble. And then a sinister laughed that caught Natsu's attention. It was the electrical man. He was standing in front of Lucy, who looked like she could pass out at any minute. The man raised his arms.

"Lucy" Natsu shouted. The man shot a bolt of electricity at Lucy, almost knocking her out as she felt the current run through out her body.

"No!" He shouted again, he was burning everyone in his way to get to her. She slowly crumbled to the ground.

"Na-tsu." She said. Before she could fall completely, an arm wrapped around her arm rather forcefully. It was the captain.

"My, my." He said, inching his face close to hers. "What a nice little _toy."_

Natsu widened his eyes. Everything went red.

" _Kill them all."_

 _ **o0O0o0O0o0o0O0o0**_

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes. You know, I'm not really good at writing long chapters. (I get too distracted.) But I'll try and get better!**

 **NOTE: I'm going to be updating all this week because I'm going out of town on the fifteenth. NO COMPUTER. I'm a little upset. XD**

 **Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed,**

 _ **~R~**_

 _ **Wolves Silver Wind**_

 _ **IceMageNinjaTalia**_

 **Thanks guys! Ok. See you soon.**

 **R &R!**

 **:^)**


	9. Chapter 9- Glowing eyes

**All right, on to this chapter. Thank you guys!**

 _ **~o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o~**_

Natsu's vision went red. In fact, he could barely see what he was doing. All he could hear was Lucy's pained screams from the electricity. All he could _feel_ was his hands hitting objects. The dark voice kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

 _'Kill them all. Kill them all.'_

He roared, feeling blood on his hands. After one of the last guards had fallen, he turned his now red eyes to the electrical man who still held Lucy. She was struggling for breath, clawing at the arm wrapped around her neck. The electrical man just snickered.

"Aw, is lover bird upset?" He said, tightening his arm around Lucy, causing her to yelp. Natsu answered with a growl. He launched himself towards the man, punching him in his face, knocking the two back. His arm slacking on Lucy, who then desperately tried to crawl away. But, the man grabbed onto her ankle. He was back onto his feet, fist still clutching to Lucy's ankle. Which now resulted in her being upside down.

"Let go of me!" Lucy strained. The man snickered.

"But I didn't get to plat with you yet." He said with a sneer. He sent another shock of electricity through her body, causing her to scream.

"Yes! Scream for me girlie!" The man cheered. He swung her around, throwing her to the dirt. Lucy let out a grunt of pain. Her stomach definitely was bruised, and her ankle was _definitely_ broken. The man hovered over her, his eyes filled with greed. Lucy fought the urge to puke. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her up from the ground. He leaned her towards him and sniffed her hair. Lucy wanted to punch this guy _so_ badly. Slowly, she moved her other hand to her whip.

"You smell nice." The man said creepily, his nose buried in her hair. As quickly as possible, she snapped the whip around the mans neck; causing him to drop her. "You little bit-!" The blonde cut off the pervert by tightening the whip around his neck. He grabbed onto the whip, trying to pull her down with him. Ignoring the pain in her ankle, she pulled back harder on the whip. Now he was trapped.

Natsu stepped beside the man now his eyes still red. Natsu kicked him in the stomach gaining an, " _oof."_

"How _dare_ you _touch Lucy."_ Natsu seethed. That's when it started. Punch after punch, blood going everywhere. The whip was now long gone since Lucy was watching her partner in horror. The man was getting his face smashed in and it looked near death. All this happening while the pink-haired ranted.

"No. one. Can. Touch. Lucy. Only me!" He continued with blow after blow. "How. Can. You. Hurt. People? Every. One. Will die!" He said, his voice now mixed in with the dark one. Lucy was terrified.

"Natsu, stop." She said quietly. The boy kept hitting. "Natsu," She said a little louder. "He's had enough." The boy turned around with his red eyes. For the first time, Lucy felt _afraid_ of her best friend. The boy continued to punch the man. Lucy felt her eyes water. She ran up and grabbed his fist, hugging him from behind.

"Natsu stop!" She yelled. In an instant, Natsu was on top of her. One hand held her wrists above her head, the other one at her throat. "N-natsu?" Lucy chocked out.

' _You are_ mine.' He thought to himself, staring down on the blonde underneath him. Tears fell from her eyes, scratches covered her face, and her wrists throbbed underneath his hands, and the frightened look on her face. ' _Wait.'_

"Natsu, y-you're hurting me." She said in a strained voice. She watched the red glow slowly leave his eyes.

' _She's_ afraid _of me.'_ He thought to himself. His eyes widened at his realization, tears brimming his eyes. 'I _hurt Lucy.'_

"Lucy?" He said, removing his hands. He sat back on his knees, allowing her to crawl out from underneath him. She continued to crawl away from him, putting distance between them. Lucy was afraid of him, and he could see it on her face. He held up a hand, but she flinched away from him. She could see the hurt in his face.

"Luce? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry." He said quietly. Lucy tried to calm herself down, slowly nodding.

"Yeah. I'm good now." Natsu stood up and offered her a hand.

"You ready to save a city?" She nodded, not wanting to question what had happen.

' _Even though that's something we_ definitely _need to talk about.'_ She thought to herself while grabbing onto his hand. Once she put some pressure onto her left foot, she yelped in pain and crumpled back to the ground.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled in worry, crouching down next to her. She gave him a pained smile and waved away his concern.

"I'm fine." She said.

"No you're not." He grunted. He bent down a picked her up bridal style and started to walk towards the wall.

"H-hey? What are you doing? Put me down, I can still walk!" She yelled at him, a light blush on her face. He rolled his eyes. ' _Stubborn as always.'_

"Look Luce, you're hurt!" He said. Lucy let it drop. They neared the hole in the wall. "You ready?" Natsu asked her. She nodded and they continued on into the city.

 _~o0O0o~_

The two entered the invisible city in silence. Natsu was instantly confused; he could see the buildings.

"What's going on? I can still see the buildings." He said to Lucy. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, don't you ever read the job requests?" She said while crossing her arms. Natsu just raised an eyebrow in response, waiting for her to continue. "The buildings aren't invisible, the people are!"

"Ohhhh. Like that city from last time." She gave him a questioning look. "Never mind." She just sighed. They were walking on a dirt path, with buildings on either side. They were old and abandoned, but Lucy knew better. Natsu sniffed the air, picking up some of the scents of citizens. Suddenly, a door burst open, causing Lucy to yelp and wrap her arms around Natsu's neck. He grunted at her weight shift.

"I'm sorry for frightening you. My name is Hitori." A male voice said in front of them. Lucy screamed and Natsu had to struggle from dropping her. Natsu hushed Lucy.

"Hello sir, Name's Natsu, and this is Lucy."

"Hello. Welcome to my city."

 _ **~o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o~**_

 **Ok. Probably not my best chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. But thank you for reading! Thanks you to all those who followed and favorite. Also, for the reviews.**

 _ **~R~**_

 _ **IceMageNinjaTalia**_

 _ **Wolves silver wind**_

 _ **Fanficlove2014**_

 **All right, see you next update!**

 **R &R!**

 **:^)**


	10. Chapter 10- Pink Flowers

**I'M BAAAACKKKK! I don't remember if I made this note last time I updated, but I was on a cruise this past week. That's why I haven't been updating or reading other stories. Until today, that is. Thank you to all those who reviewed and favorited/followed this story while I was gone. I will be updating my story, 'Welcome to Hell' later today. (Due to I'm not on the road home yet, and I rather be typing it at home.) I'm actually on an iPad in a pizza place in Miami. XD.**

 **So, please enjoy this update.**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail.~**

 _ **~o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0oo0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o~**_

The three of them stood there uncomfortably. Natsu shifted his feet awkwardly. He had put Lucy down, but she was still leaning on his shoulder for support. _'I wish Wendy was here.'_ He thought to himself. After what seemed like a couple hours, Lucy finally cleared her throat.

"So, _Hitori,_ where do you want to talk?" She asked him with a nervous smile.

"Oh, right! If you would follow me, I will lead you to my _home."_ The duo questioned on why he emphasized 'home.' Then they both sweat dropped. How were they going to follow him home? Lucy cleared her throat again.

"Um, sir? We can't...see...you." She said awkwardly. "Perhaps you should tell us where we're going?" They heard footsteps head off to the right of them. A bright pink flower hopped off a bush, and floated in midair. It started to levitate towards the duo who was giving the floating object a confused look. It shook around.

"How's this?" The voice of the man asked. The duo both nodded slowly.

"That's, great." Lucy said.

"Alright," the flower rotated. "Let's get going." He marched off. Natsu and Lucy glanced at each other before following the talking flower.

 _~o0O0o~_

The duo were lead by the flower down an old cobblestone path. The buildings seemed to be deserted, with cracks on the outside and vines crawling up the sides to the windows. A sickly silence hung in the air. As Natsu looked around, and he noticed subtle movements here and there. A door slowly opening, windows closing shut in silence, a mop being place up against the wall. So there was other citizens. They just chose to keep to themselves. Finally, the flower turned and stopped at a house that looked like just the rest.

The yellow paint was worn and had chips and cracks, the wooden window shutters were slightly crooked in its hinges. Vines crawled up to the shutter-less windows on the second floor. Hitori opened the door and led them inside. It looked even more unused than the outside. The faded purple couch was flipped over, a big rip was up the side. A red chair was covered in dust. In fact, the whole living room was covered in dust. Even the phonograph, which its speaker was bent.

To the left, there was the kitchen. The dust was over here too. Trash littered the floor. And the wooden oven looked new and unused. The sink had piles of dishes in it. Natsu popped an eyebrow.

"If you people are here, why does your house look like this." Hitori hesitated. The flower rotated again, as if turning towards them.

"Because." He said in a stern and quiet voice. The flower moved to another door in the corner. One that could be easily looked over at first glance. Next to the door there was a small flower pot with what looked like frog guts. Lucy's face scrunched up in disgust as she watched the frog guts move, indicating Hitori had reached inside. A jingle of metal was heard, and a small ring that held three small bronze keys on it emerged. The flower rotated to them again.

"Keeps the snoopers away." He said. He turned back towards the door and they watched as a key floated to the door and unlocked it. "We don't live up here." He said to them. Hitori descended the long wooden staircase. After about five minutes (it was a long stairwell) the group came to a large metal door. Hitori knocked on the door, loudly, twice. The door slowly creaked open.

"This, is where we live." He boomed. The team focused their gazes onto the underground city. There were a large number of small huts, light pouring from their circular windows. There was what looked like a market place. Many voices could be heard shouting and talking below them. It reminded Lucy of the Magnolia market place. Unknown to them, there was about two hundred people in the streets; buying and selling goods and products. Children laughed as they played, mothers chatted at a nearby cafe, and a pair of lovers kissed while sitting at the fountain. Of course though, Natsu and Lucy could not see this. The pink flower led them down some stone steps that went into the city.

He took them to a hut and opened door for them. The group settled themselves at Hitori's kitchen table.

"Now, to make a long story short," He started. "If time runs out, everyone will cease to exist."

 _ **~o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o~**_

 **Sorry for any mistakes. This was written on an Ipad. XD. I promise next chapter will be better.**

 **Thanks for all of your support.**

 **R &R!**

 **:^)**


End file.
